Keep My Secret
by SmallTimeWriter
Summary: Chris wants her to keep his secret.


**Keep My Secret**

 **A/N: Obviously I do not own Charmed, all credit goes to the writers.**

 **Summary: Chris wants her to keep his secret.**

 **One-Shot  
Italics are memories**

 **One Shot  
Keep My Secret**

" _Get out! I don't want you here"_

" _You tried to hurt my son. My baby"_

" _Who are you Chris Perry?!"_

" _My baby is not evil!"_

" _How do I know that you have good intentions?"_

" _You are the evil one"_

" _Your evil, for all we know you might be the one here to turn Wyatt"_

… _._

" _Chris, I need to ask you something. Are you her son, are you Piper's son?...Are you their son?"_

" _Chris, don't lie to me. If you're their son tell me, I'll believe you"_

" _Why didn't you tell us Chris, I'm your Aunt Paige, you should have told us"_

" _Oh god, all we said, come here. I'm so sorry Chris"_

 **… _._**

Chris sat at the bar, his hand wrapped tightly around the cup. He wished Paige hadn't confronted him on the truth of his parentage, if she hadn't then perhaps he wouldn't be thinking over all the horrible things Piper had said to him in the last eight weeks. He was here to protect Wyatt, to keep his older brother safe and on the good side. Piper's words did hurt but he couldn't let that affect him, she wasn't his mother. His mother was the woman that died in the future, murdered by the hands of her own son.

"Chris, there you are"

Chris picked his drink up, and skulled the rest letting the cold liquid side down his throat. He didn't turn to look at Paige instead he reached over the bar to grab the bottle of jack. He should have known that she would follow him, that she would want to talk to him about what she had discovered, that was the Paige he knew. He wanted to tell her to go away but what would be the point, his Aunt was stubborn and truth be told a small piece of him liked that she had chosen to follow him, it reminded him of the Aunt he had back in the future before she was cruelly taken from him.

"I've been looking for you" Paige plopped down on the stool beside her _**nephew**_ she felt like kicking herself for not noticing it sooner. She felt like shouting at Piper and Leo, they should have been able to tell that something was different about Chris. Shouldn't they have felt the connection, the maternal or paternal instinct should have shown or recognised him, it should have sensed something. "You need to tell Piper"

Chris twisted the cap off the bottle and poured some more of it into his glass." I'm not telling her"

"You need too. She will…"

"No Paige" Chris thumped the bottle back onto the bar. "She isn't going to find out. If she knows it will jeopardise the future"

"Chris"

"It doesn't matter anyway. This Piper in this time, she is not my mother, my mother she…I just cannot get close to her, too much has been said, too much"

Paige exhaled softly, she could see the look of sadness pass through Chris's eyes at the mention of future Piper, it made her curious but for some reason her head was begging her not to push that subject. "Chris, Piper is your mother, those things she said, she doesn't know that it is you"

"It doesn't matter" Chris hissed. "It doesn't matter at all" He tightened his grip on the cup in his hand. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Promise me you want say anything to Piper"

Paige stared at him, she knew the things Piper had said to him at times had been harsh but she didn't think that would be any reason for him not to want to spend time and get to know his mother while he was around still. "Chris, I don't think…I think you should tell her, I don't think this should stay a secret"

"Paige…"

"Aunt Paige"

Chris rolled his eyes at her. "Look, she has said some horrible things and I just don't want to get into all of that. I just want to do my job and save Wyatt"

"Her knowing would make her understand why you are doing this"

"It isn't worth the hassle" Chris closed his eyes. "Promise you'll keep my secret"

Paige bit her bottom lip, the way he was looking at her reminded her so much of Piper. He had the same hair, eyes and facial expression. She was unsure how she had missed it before, how they had all missed it.

" _Aunt Paige_ " He stressed her name wanting her to agree to the idea of keeping his identity a secret.

Paige nodded slowly. "Okay. I won't say anything for now but…I am not promising I won't say anything ever"

"You can say something after I have gone home" He smiled at her a little trying to ease the atmosphere to something less serious. "You know you were always my favourite Aunt growing up"

Paige raised her eyebrow. "Really now?" She was a little surprised by that.

Chris nodded slowly, tilting his head to look at her fully. "You let me get away with absolutely anything and you always kept my _secrets_. Thank-you"

Paige shrugged. "Hmmm, well if Piper finds out that I knew before she did then I will blame my silence all on you!"

"I can deal with that"

Paige nudged him. "You know she doesn't mean the things she says, she just loves Wyatt"

"I know"

"Do you?"

Chris nodded. "Yes I do. I've changed the timeline a little and it has changed the way she has acted. It is not her entire fault. I know that but it doesn't change my mind. She still cannot know the truth…but…" He looked at Paige with a small smile. "I am glad at least you know the truth. Means I won't be going insane"

Paige bit her bottom lip and a small giggle escaped. "I'll help you, you know, we'll find what turns Wyatt"

Chris nodded slowly. "I know. I know"

"And maybe when we have then we will tell your mother"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Doubtful but maybe" He tilted his head, it wasn't that he wanted to be deceitful it was just better to him it all in the dark; it meant that his mother wouldn't be distracted by him and that he wouldn't be distracted by her. He couldn't allow himself to be too absorbed by her. "Maybe" He mumbled.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Much Love. x**


End file.
